


Kiss me. Again?

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Some light angst, greg is surprise, sherlock does something crazy, sherlock is afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock kisses Greg at work but before Greg can do or say anthing Sherlock is gone.





	

“I'm, I-I. I'm sorry. I don't know why-I have to go.”

 

“Sherlock wait! SHERLOCK!”

 

But Sherlock had already left, the door of his office flying open and closed with a loud bang. Greg heard people mutter as Sherlock ran past, he heard Sally call out and then everything was quite again. Except Greg's heart, his heart was beating too fast and too hard and Greg placed a hand above it, afraid it would jump out of his chest.

 

He took a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat go slightly down, his lips tingling from where Sherlock had kissed them. He blinked his eyes, sitting back down in his chair, his fingers touching his lips.

 

Sherlock had kissed him.

 

He shook his head in disbelief and wonderment as he tried to calm down. He felt his hands shaking, the blush on his cheeks, the tingling of his lips, the butterflies in his groin.

 

Sherlock had kissed him and he didn't know why.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Sherlock, let me in please. I know you're home.**

 

**Sherlock, don't do this. Please let me in.**

 

**Sherlock c'mon! I still have a spare key and I'm not afraid to use it.**

 

Greg's hand was shaking as he send off his latest text message. He did have a spare key but he wanted Sherlock to let him in himself. It was the first time that the door of 221B had been closed and Greg had almost hit his head, wanting to burst through it. He'd cursed like a sailor and Mds Hudson had called out, asking what was wrong. It was Mds Hudson who told Greg Sherlock was indeed home and that he hadn't left for 2 days. She was also pretty sure she'd heard some plates falling to the ground.

 

Greg was about to use his spare key when suddenly the knob turned, the click sounded loud in the tiny space. The door opened just a fraction and Greg could see the deep red of Sherlock's dressing gown, his curls a mess and his eyes wide and afraid.

 

Afraid?

 

Greg blinked, opening his mouth to say something but he couldn't find words. He pocketed his spare key,giving Sherlock a soft smile and that's when Sherlock opened the door completely, stepping back inside.

 

“Why are you here Lestrade?”

 

Sherlock's voice sounded tense and angry and Greg took his time to step inside, close the door and take off his coat. He knew Sherlock was watching him and as he turned around Sherlock dropped down in the sofa, wrapping himself tighter in his dressing gown, his eyes stormy.

 

“Another case you can't handle on your own?”

 

There was an attempt at snark but it didn't come out completely and Greg heard Sherlock's voice shake. He also noticed that Sherlock wasn't looking at him, his eyes went left and right, up and down, looking at everything except Greg.

 

Greg sat down in the chair opposite Sherlock, leaning back as casual as possible, watching every twitch and flicker on Sherlock's face, his eyes. Over the years he'd gotten better at reading Sherlock and today his emotions were written all over his face, his posture.

 

“Well. Aren't you going to yell at me?”

 

Sherlock's eyes flickered to Greg's for a second, a moment of defiance before dropping down again. Sherlock couldn't sit still, his hands twitching, one leg bouncing.

 

“Why would I yell at you Sherlock?”

 

Greg kept his voice soft and even and that made Sherlock finally look up, his eyes scanning Greg's face. Sherlock's eyes went wide in surprise before a frown emerge between his brows. It made Greg's heart break a little.

 

“I- I kissed you. You should yell at me!”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his knees as he leaned forward a little.

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“BECAUSE I KISSED YOU LESTRADE!”

 

Sherlock closed his mouth with a loud snap and Greg stayed silent, letting Sherlock calm down. Sherlock fidgeted with his hands, his dressing gown falling open a little to reveal a tight, black shirt.

 

“Yes you did. Why?”

 

Sherlock bit his lip, eyes going down to the floor again.

 

“CauseIwantedto.”

 

“Sorry what?”

 

Greg leaned forward some more, trying to capture Sherlock's gaze but it wasn't working so he got up, going over and sitting on the other side of the sofa. Sherlock's eyes went to Greg's and Greg saw a faint blush forming on Sherlock's neck.

 

“Cause I wanted to. Kiss you, I mean.”

 

Sherlock fidgeted with his hands again, worry his lip and Greg couldn't take it anymore. He reached out, placing on hand on Sherlock's hands while his other hand touched Sherlock's lips.

 

“Stop that Sherlock and look at me. Please.”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath and Greg moved his hand to Sherlock's cheek, sliding it down to his shoulder, squeezing once before letting go.

 

“ _Please_ Sherlock.”

Finally Sherlock's eyes found Greg and Greg have an encouraging smile, his hand still on Sherlock's. He moved a little closer and he saw Sherlock's eyes go larger a fraction.

 

“You wanted to kiss me?”

 

Sherlock nodded slowly, looking at Greg's shoulder.

 

“That's good cause I've been wanting to kiss you too.”

 

Now Sherlock's breath caught, his eyes snapping back to Greg's and Greg smiled.

 

“You ran out before I could do something. You took me by surprise Sherlock. Before I could even think of kissing you back you'd already left. Can I kiss you back now Sherlock?”

 

“You. You want to kiss me? You're not mad?”

 

Sherlock looked so surprised it broke Greg's heart again and he moved even closer, shaking his head.

 

“A gorgeous man wants to kiss me. How can I be mad about that?”

 

Sherlock huffed, leaning back a little, a serious expression on his face.

 

“I'm not gorgeous.”

 

“Oh love. You must certainly are. Guys are standing in line for you.”

 

Now Sherlock rolled his eyes and Greg smiled, leaning forward again and licking his lips. Sherlock made a tiny noise that went straight to Greg's groin.

 

“Sherlock. Can I kiss you?”

 

Sherlock nodded and Greg let out a breath in relief, closing the distance to taste Sherlock's lips again. The first time had been too fast and Greg wanted to savour this moment. When he traced Sherlock's lips with the tip of his tongue Sherlock let out the most sensual moan and Greg growled in response, kissing him harder.

 

“Greg.”

 

Greg smirked as he watched Sherlock, his eyes were huge and unfocused, his lips red and puffy and he said Greg's name in the most breathless and sexist way possible.

 

“Yes love?”

 

Greg's smirk got a bit bigger as Sherlock opened and closed his mouth before answering, his eyes dark with lust.

 

“K-kiss me again. P-please.”

 

Greg felt his dick throb as Sherlock stuttered, his blush now reaching his face and the tip of his ears. He looked gorgeous and Greg moaned as he leaned forward again, kissing Sherlock long and hard, leaving them both out of breath.

“Greg. I-I.”

 

Sherlock's hands grabbed Greg tightly and Greg felt a spark of pride and need. He needed this man, needed to feel him, taste him, kiss him. Then Sherlock looked up, all flushed and lips shiny and it was almost too much.

 

“Oh love.”

 

Greg kissed Sherlock again, wrapping him into his arms, his hands finally stroking and touching those insane curls. Sherlock purred like a cat and Greg pulled Sherlock unto his lap, needing him as close as possible.

 

“Y-you really w-want me.”

Sherlcok sounded in awe and Greg kissed the side of his lips before taking Sherlock's hand, guiding it slowly down his body, showing Sherlock how much he wanted him in this very moment. He heard Sherlock's intake of breath, the look of surprise on his face that quickly changed to something else, something raw and deep that made Greg move, his dick moving against Sherlock's warm palm.

 

“Love, never doubt it. I'll always want you. Let's go to bed?”

 

Sherlock nodded, a shy expression on his face as Greg got up, taking his hand and then waiting for Sherlock to lead the way. He saw the moment of hesitation on Sherlock's face.

 

“We can just sleep love. I didn't mean...”

 

Sherlock shook his head frantically, pulling Greg along with him.

 

“No, I want you in my bed. Not just to s-sleep. I want you to k-kiss me again.”

 

Sherlock stood in the middle of his bedroom, eyes down as Greg gently closed the door before walking in front of Sherlock, using his finger to tilt Sherlock's head up.

 

“I'll always want to kiss you Sherlock. Always.”

 

Greg gave Sherlock another long and heated kiss before pulling apart, giving Sherlock a soft smile. Sherlock was blushing from head to toe and Greg found him adorable. He couldn't wait to see Sherlock underneath him, panting and moaning out his name as he made love to him.

 

Sherlock's eyes narrowed a fraction before he leaned forward again, kissing him with passion and desperation so clear it made Greg moan.

 

“You're an open book Lestrade. I can tell what you're thinking.”

 

“Sherlock, I didn't...”

 

Sherlock placed a kiss on Greg's lips, silencing him. He leaned towards Greg ear, his hands going down to grab Greg's arse and Greg gasped in surprise.

 

“I liked it. The thoughts you have about me. Let's start, please Greg?”

 

Greg moaned again as Sherlock licked the shell of his ear, pushing his body up to Greg. Sherlock smirked as Greg blinked his eyes, really taking in the gorgeous man before him.

 

“Oh yes, let's get started right now. I'll wipe that smirk off you face Sunshine. Now, strip for me.”

 

Hours later, when Sherlock's smirk had faded to an endless calling out of Greg's name, begging him to take him, to let him come, they fell asleep tangled up in each other's arms. Greg felt like the luckiest bloke in the world as he kissed Sherlock's forehead, nestling himself closer to the man he loved.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my 'lost works' as I like to call it. It's been in my folder for a while and I shared a little bit of it on tumblr and someone asked me to write some more ( they were really nice about asking it) so I did and this came out.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Also tomorrow is Friday so another chapter of Tomorrow will be kinder is coming up!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
